


Pierced

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until he met Scout, Sniper’d had no idea how attractive he found certain body modifications.  But not only are Scout’s nipple piercings attractive, but they’re incredibly useful for driving his lover absolutely wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

Scout stretched, taking a deep, slow breath as he worked out the tightness in his shoulders, back, and knees. His foot kicked a beer bottle over, prompting him to crane his neck to see if it was one of the empties. Lucky, this time.

“You look real nice like that,” Sniper observed, sliding a hand up the smaller man's shirt. He was straddling Scout's leg, watching eagerly as lean muscle tensed beneath tanned flesh, small scars marring the otherwise uninterrupted skin of the slim youth.

“I do, huh?” the American teased, eyes half-lidded as he tried to put on his most seductive look for his lover.

The soft cotton of his t-shirt hitched up as Sniper pushed it out of his way, revealing the ripples of his belly, the one place Scout had been able to achieve muscle definition above the waist, and a point of pride. He stopped, however, when the shirt passed the younger man's nipples, a lurid, crooked grin crossing his features.

Twin pairs of steel balls, glinting slightly in the low light, sat at either side of Scout's nipples, connected by a bar pierced through. They were small, surreptitious enough to remain largely unseen beneath his shirt, but for their purpose, size wasn't really necessary.

 

*

 

It hadn't taken long for his coworkers to discover Scout's body modification. After all, group showers were a fact of life on base, and privacy was left only to their quarters. So when confronted about the piercings, as he inevitably would be, he was rather amused by his team's reactions. Some, like Soldier, were horrified at the idea of piercing anything, while others, like Medic, saw the possibility of nerve damage and loss of sensation as a deterrent, surprised others would chance such a fate. Spy dismissed it as nothing too strange, other than which teammate possessed the piercings in question. His money would have been on Medic, which only made the doctor balk. Sniper, however, had been a completely different story.

Sniper had been fixated. He had been aroused. He wanted to tug on those little barbells, and run his tongue over the smooth steel where it meets and enters warm, soft flesh.

Months later, when they'd first ended up in bed together, he'd gotten his wish, and reveled in his good fortune almost nightly since.

 

*

 

Sniper dipped his head down, holding Scout's shirt just high enough to be out of his way, and let his tongue flick across the hard nub of the runner's nipple. He was rewarded with a deep, quick breath and one of Scout's hands landing on his back, rubbing slow, broad circles, a contented smile slipping across his lips. He ran the tip in a circle, then moved to the areola, tracing its circumference. The soft sighs his younger lover began to emit only encouraged him, prompting him to let his tongue tease at one of the balls flanking Scout's nipple, wiggling it.

Scout's head fell back, dipping to the floor as he grew slack beneath the taller man. His moan was low, breathy, and long as Sniper toyed with him, quickly draining all of the form and shape from the younger man. Like throbbing waves of flame ebbing through him, pulsing with his heartbeat beneath the bushman's tongue, pleasure began to consume the younger man, making him grow limp and powerless. Skilled lips wrapped around the ball-end of the piercing and the nipple itself, sucking gently and rolling his tongue along while a rough, calloused hand began to toy with the piercing on the other side of his chest, driving the blood from his head and the sense from his mind as he melted out onto the floor, spreading in a puddle of slack limbs and gasping whimpers, only one part of him standing proudly out from his mire of ecstatic ruin.

The younger mercenary's pants tented out fiercely as Sniper teased at him, pinching gently with his fingers. Scout hissed and faded into gutteral groans, his head flopping to face away from his lover, unable to reach up and grab at Sniper, to form the words to ask for more. His hips wriggled a little, the pressure inside his trousers growing painful, but he was unable to do much else. He was completely under the bushman's spell, controlled by the two small bars of steel through sensitive flesh, those bars which Sniper manipulated with practiced skill, completely undoing him with small tugs and pinches and flicks. That hot mouth, those warm fingers, they wove detailed enchantments, ensorcelling him with simple motions, deviously arcane in the power they evoked.

Attempts at words, syllables without sense or meaning tried to escape Scout's lips, only to dribble from the cracks of his mouth in a hot trickle of fricatives. He wanted to beg, to plead with Sniper to grant him release, to free him from his trousers and stroke him to completion. He wanted the assault to end, but to continue all the same, a roiling mass of sensation burbling and gibbering in his desperation.

Sniper pulled away, a smile crossing his lips as he beheld the mess he had created. Scout's face, now gazing dimly up at him, was flushed, mouth agape dumbly trying to take in air as he slowly recovered, the torture now relented, his body barely holding form as he floundered in the ocean of his own pleasure. The bushman decided he'd had his fun, and showed mercy. His hands found their way to the American's fly, unbuttoning and unzipping, tugging his aching erection from their confines, pushing it through the flap of his briefs to stand proud and eager, purple at the head and twitching as blood pulsed through it. He leaned back in, nipping at Scout's neck before capturing him in a slow, lazy kiss. Lips pressed and parted, making way for the Australian to taste his lover, stroking his hot tongue with his own and swallowing the throaty groans that began to flow between them as one broad hand wrapped around the length of Scout's cock and began to stroke him.

Scout's arms snaked around Sniper's shoulders, his body regaining its tension as that hand, rough and strong, tugged at him, drawing the flames that had welled within him, beckoning them forth to a central location, making his hips arch and his eyebrows furrow as he moaned into the taller man's mouth with abandon. His breaths came fast and erratic through his nose, rolling into those rapidly-speeding strokes until the flames erupted forth from him, spilling his seed into Sniper's hand as his cry, loud and husky in the depths of his throat, was muffled against the other man's lips.

He sank, and sank fast, shuddering with the aftershocks of his climax, Sniper pumping out the last of it before letting him relax and pool on the floor in a limp pile. He smiled down at the smaller man, all sharp teeth and self-satisfaction. "Real nice."

Scout laughed what little he could, panting to try and regain his breath, his senses, and shot Sniper a smile before casting his gaze toward his lover's groin. Licking his lips, he hazarded some words, his voice wavering in his desolation, "So, uh, what about you? You kinda destroyed me, so..."

The Australian chuckled, taking hold of the waistband of his lover's pants, full of intent, his gaze ablaze with lust. "If you think this destroyed you, you haven't seen anythin' yet, love."

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anonymous Tumblr user, based on the art of Tumblr user 20-week-old-fetus


End file.
